Estella Towns and Cities
There are many Towns and Cities in Estella making it the largest Region in the pokemon game. Here is the inside scoop on the Towns and Cities Akarehd City Akarehd City is a small city in South East Estella. It is a very small city but it is too big to be a town. The Protagonist (Py or Cy) Lives in this town. In this city, there is 6 Houses (Yours, Danny's, Mario's, The Professor's, Nicolette's, Gymleader Wade's House and a Scary house that plays a huge role in the postgame. The city also has a Mirror Lab, A Pokemart, a Pokemon Center, An Unoficcial Gym run by your mom, and the Professer's Lab. Its name is based of the Japanese word for red. It is based off El Paso, Texas Climate: Cold Windy and Rocky Biome: Crags Aobleu Town Aobleu Town is a very small village in South East Estella. Although its size is small, It is home to the Aobleu Gym. The Gymleader is Wave and he gives you the Nami Badge. The town is also home to a Pokemon Center, a Pokemart, The town is waterlogged up to your knees and it trails into the Badsong Swamps. It's name is based off the Japanese word for Blue. It is based off Las Cruces, New Mexico Climate: Cold Windy and Swampy Biome: Swamp Kyello City Kyello City is another City in Eastern Estella. It is a fairly large city and you pass through it in the beginning of the game, but you have to go back at the end of the game to defeat the 8th Gymleader there. The City is composed of large Towers that people live in and other stuff. After you defeat Dragonia, you have the ability to rent out a space to make into your base, just like in ORAS. It's name is based off the Japanese word for yellow. It is based off Roswell, New Mexico Climate: Mild, Calm and Rocky Biome: Grasslands Midogreeo City Midogreeo City is a City in Middle Eastern Estella and it is located on top of Mt. Greenwaker. Like Oreburge City, It is a mining city. There is no roads in the city and you use High Tech Minecarts to bring you to the areas: Pokemart, Pokemon Center, The Gym (who's Gymleader is Corey and gives out the Silver Badge), A Mirror Lab, Various houses, a museum and the Midogreeo Mine. Its name is based off the Japanese word for green. It is based off Santa Fe, New Mexico Climate: Cold, Calm and Rocky Biome: Mountain/Forest Orenjor Town Orenjor Town is a Town in Middle Eastern Estella is a small town and is home to one of the biggest legends in the entire Estella Region. The town is a Plain Like Terrain with small steppes connected by bridges. Team Freeze/ Heat's HQ is in an unsuspecting building in this town that leads to Kevryo or Farepyro's hidden totem pole. Also, there is an Unoficcial Gym here where a guy named Mendo runs his gym. It's name is based off the Japanese word for Orange. It is based off Albequerce, New Mexico Climate: Mild, Windy and Dusty Biome: Forest Papurpan City Papurpan City is the Centermost City in Estella. It is the most advanced city and it is also home to the gymleader and popstar, Alexandra. A large company called Eyecontact Inc is here that created Eyecontactors! Besides the regular stuff, there is also an area called the Papuran Underworld that plays a big role in the postgame and also a Movie Studio. It's name is based off the Japanese word for Purple. It is based off Phoenix, Arizona Climate: Hot, Dry and Clean Biome: Desert Penkku Town Penkku Town is a town in Midwest Estella. It is a village and it has hot tubs just like Lavaridge Town. It has regular stuff as well as a Mirror Lab. The gymleader is Candy and she gives out the Dust Badge. The town has a Safari Zone area called the Desert Zone with a large amount of desert based pokemon. Its name is based off the Japanese word for Pink. It is based off Los Angelas, California Climate: Sweltering, Dry and Dusty Biome: Desert Darkuro City Darkuro City is the Biggest City west of the regions center. It is a very dark city but the streets are cyberized with blue energy that lights up the town. It has many cool features. A department store, many other store, a lottery place, It is also the home of the Darkuro Unoficcial Gym who's leader is Omojo. It's name is based off the japanese word for the color black. It is based off Yuma, Arizona Climate: Mild, Dark, Humid Biome: Forest Howhiit City Howhitt City is the smallest city in the Estella Region. It is surrounded by the Birchwood Alpines and it is based off an alpine town. There is a pokemon center, a pokemart, and various houses. This city has its own legend about the Mythical Pokemon Alpshado. It has a gymleader named Mumbo. It's name is based off the Japanese word for the color White. It is based off Prescott, Arizona Climate: Cold, Humid, Muddy Biome: Alpines Buraus City Buraus City is a small-medium city in the North-Center Estella Region. It has the regular places in a town/city and it also has a Mirror Lab. It has the world famous Pokechuckle Resteraunt where Nala works. Nala is also the leader of the cities gym and she trains Normal Type pokemon. It is based off Flagstaff, Arizona Climate: Freezing and Dry Biome: Tundra Gura Town Gura Town is a fairly large town in Northern Estella. It has a pokemon center, multiple houses, a pokemart, a baseball stadium, and besides other stuff, another gym. The leader is Striker and she trains Bug Types. It is based off of Salt Lake City, Utah Climate: Cold and Grassy Biome: Savannahs Marunas City Marunas City is a small city in Northern Estella, in fact, it is the most northern city in the game. It is snowing and it is on an enormous Volcano called Mt. Marrow. There is a pokemon center,a mart, multiple houses, a snow shop, multiple other shops and a mirror lab. It is based off of Denver, Colorado Climate: Cold and Rocky Biome: Highlands Kurica Town Kurica Town is a small town that is at the edge of Cape Crale and on the edge of the Kurica Seas. It was a village created long ago. The founders of the city also names the Kurica Seas after the expidition leader Andy Kurica. The town has a pokemon center, several houses, a pokemart, a Friend Safari a special tower and an airport. It can be reached by the Darkuro Airport. It is based off Sanfrancisco, California Climate: Calm, Breezy Biome: Cape/Wharf Tunner City Tunner City is a modern city located in the Kurica Seas. It is completely underwater. It has many buildings all connected by giant tubes. It is the original hometown of the player before moving to Akarehd City. It is based off the Sanfrancisco Bay Area Climate: Cold, Wet Biome: Ocean PKMN Leauge City PKMN Leauge City is a large city at the foot of Victory Road. It acts as your final stop before Victory Road and the pokemon leauge. There is no pokemart but there are many shops and two pokemon centers. It is based off of the Grand Canyon, Arizona Climate: Warm Biome: Grasslands Nijia Town Nijia Town is a town that is slightly reachable in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro and much more reachable in Pokemon Forces Version. In Pokemon Cryo and Pyro, it is ravaged by sand storms and only a couple of houses and a center are avalible. However in Pokemon Forces Version, you can acsess it. It is based off Tucson, Arizona Climate: Hot, Humid Biome: Mesa/Plateau Pioneer's Island Pioneer's Island is a large island about 150 miles off the coast of Southern Estella. It is most notable for having the battle frontier as well as many other carnivals and competitions. To get here, you must earn the ticket from Shantal in the post game. It is based off Jamacia Climate: Humid, Hot Biome: Tropics Silent Hills Silent Hills is the town where Steam/Spring grows up in, in the game Pokemon Forces Version. It is a small town in the north eastern part of Estella and is only accessable in the prequel before the entire area of North Eastern is destroyed by a massive earthquake. Using the Future Link will reveal a cutscene where Steam or Spring is running from the terrible earthquake with their family while Py or Cy is a baby. It is based off Cheyenne, Wyoming Climate: Cold, Rocky Biome: Steppes Alvima City Alvima City is a city destroyed by a huge earthquake in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro, it is only accessable in Pokemon Forces Version, the prequel. It is south west of Silent Hills and it has a dark type gym leader named Ridley. It is based off of Colorado Springs, Colorado Climate: Moderate, Rocky Biome: Steppes Maritas Town Kantilla Town